The invention relates to a windshield or windscreen wiper, for example for an automobile, which is provided with an arm comprising a first part and a second part connected thereto, whereby, at the location of the connection, said first part is bar-shaped and said second part comprises plate material and is bent round said first part, which two parts are fixed with respect to each other in that the plate material of said second part is locally deformed at its edge in such a manner as to extend into a recess in said first part. A windscreen wiper of this type is known from Fr-A-2,099,853.